dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball TU
Dragonball TU ('T'ale of 'U'ub) is a story by The-x-territory, it takes place after Super and follows the end of Z. The story follows Goku finally passing the torch to Uub and making way for the next Generation of Z fighters. Characters Heroes- Uub Goku Pan Bra/ Bulla Isekai Kuron #16 Chi-zu Vegeta Goten Trunks Buu Cabba Piccolo Hercule Bulma Krillin Tien Caulifla Kale #18 #17 Marron Gohan Pikkon Olibu Villains- Frieza Aladjinn bebidi Abura Kuriza Sharun Kid Buu Neutral- Broly Shot Shin Old Kai Kibito Supreme Kais Hit Zeno Nappa Beerus Whis GODs Angels Sagas Apprentice Saga- *Student and teacher arc *Sharun arc *years end arc *tournament arc ---- *Gokus redemption arc *Goku vs Tien arc Kuron Saga- *red ribbon return arc * #16 rebuilt arc *Isekais birth arc ---- *Bras training arc *Goten vs Uub arc *Trunks arc *Cabba and Sadala arc *Brolys adventures arc *Chi-zu arc Kuriza Saga- *Friezas returns arc *Kuriza arrives arc *final form Kuriza arc *Gohans pride arc *Goku retires arc ---- *Shots appearance arc *pikkon vs olibu arc *Hits mission arc *Saiyaman 3 arc *Peacetime arc Bebidi Saga- *Bebidi arc *Abura vs Pan arc *Gotenks reborn arc *Aladdjinn revival arc *New fusion arc *kaioken X100 arc ---- * #17s life arc *vacation arc *Uubs recreation arc *Nappas new life arc Season 1 the story begins with Goku leaving with Uub in order to train him. The beggining of the saga is about Uub trying to follow the footsteps of his master Goku, the arc begins with Goku trying to teach Uub how to control his power and how to use martial arts properly. This eventually ends due to the revival of an ancient evil trapped inside the temple of Araba island (Uubs home), this evil entity is an ancient warrior called Sharun, Goku sees this as an opportunity for Uub to show off his power and finish his training. He succeeds in beating Sharun and then continues his training alongside Goku. The final training Session was for Uub to beat his master in a fight, a a fight he only just won, Uub had finshed his training and was ready for the next tournament. 2 years pass and Goku takes Uub to the Tournament stage and is ready to see how far he has come. Goku is happy to see all of his friends again, but to them its bitter-sweet to see him and Uub again, they're clearly still angered by the act of Goku leaving but they did certainly miss him and are happy to see him again. Pan and Goten are angry at Uub for being the reason that Goku left, however only pan gets the chance to fight him, however she doesnt get her revenge as Uub beats her. The next round is Goku vs Vegeta, the fight is equal and neither of them are close to winning, they are perfectly equal in this match, however time runs out and the judges have to chose a winner, Vegeta lets Goku take it and Goku is given the win. Goku fight sagainst Uub in the 2nd to last round, Goku defeats Uub by going God in an Instant and knocking him out. The final match is Goku vs Hercule, Hercule wins due to Goku holding back all of his power to normal person level.